Field of the Invention
A self-adjusting pliers-type crimping tool includes a crimping arrangement having movable and fixed levers that are pivotally displaced from an open condition toward a fully closed condition, thereby to generate a first crimping force for crimping an electrical contact upon a bare conductor. When the levers are at an intermediate position, a predetermined compensating energy from a caged spring assembly is released and is applied to the crimping arrangement to complete the crimping process.
Description of Related Art
German Patent No. DE 100 60 165 A1 discloses a crimping tool which is adjusted manually to each individual cross section. It is desirable to produce a crimping tool for pressing of wire end ferrules and/or twisted contacts on the ends of cables, which, with a simple mechanical design and simple manipulation, permits crimping of ends of cables over a relatively wide range of cross section. Preferably, without any additional adjustments, as wide a range as possible of cable cross sections can be processed by a single crimping tool with twisted contacts and/or wire end ferrules.
In German patent No. DE 195 07 347 C1 crimping or pressing pliers-type tools are described for wire end ferrules to be applied to ends of cables, in which a force-path-compensation device, via a spring-loaded lever integrated and attached into the handle piece, is brought into effective connection with a lever arm of the toggle lever gear, and implemented via a cross-sectional reduction situated in the middle section of the fixed handle part in the form of a constriction. In fact, the force-path-compensation device thus implemented permits processing of wire end ferrules with varied diameter; however, the type of spring design permits no optimal adaptation of spring force to the cross section to be processed.
With this background, the object of the present invention is to provide an improved crimping tool for crimping onto bare conductors twisted contacts or wire-end ferrules having various cross-sections.